In recent years, due to the properties of the low-temperature process, light weight and simple preparation of the organic material, the development of the organic component, such as the Organic Light-Emitting Diodes (OLED), Organic Thin-Film Transistor (OTFT) and Organic Solar Cell, has been paid attention thereto, wherein the development of the OLED is the fastest. It can be observed that the development of the OLED has been mature since the technology thereof has progressed from the early single-color passive matrix display to the polymer full-color active display.
Compared with the small-molecule Light-Emitting Diode, the Polymer Organic Light-Emitting Diode (PLED) is more competitive in various applications due to its low-cost solution process. Currently, the most common process of the PLED is the spin coating. However, the rate of material used is merely 5%, and the yield for manufacturing the photoelectric element with a big area is extremely low.
Furthermore, it is hard to manufacture the organic electronic component with a multilayer structure by the spin coating since the solvent for the second layer would dissolve the first layer. Thus, there are two main processes for manufacturing the organic film transistor, including the evaporation and solution processes. The organic electronic component with a multilayer structure is mainly manufactured by the evaporation process, which has a high-cost problem and is also uneasy to manufacture the element with a big area.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows an organic electronic component 10 in the prior art. The organic electronic component 10 in the prior art includes a cathode 11, an hole injection layer 13 and a film layer 12. The film layer 12 includes a hole transport layer 122, an active layer 123 and an electron transport layer 124. When the active layer 123 includes a luminous material, the organic electronic component 10 is an organic molecular light-emitting component 14. The dotted line 15 of the film layer 12 represents a first electron injection barrier of an electron 125 from the cathode 11 to the active layer 123. The higher the position above the dotted line 15 is, the higher the energy level is. The lower the position below the dotted line 15 is, the lower the energy level is. Typically, the first electron injection barrier is about LUMO 2.8 EV (electron volt). In the organic molecular light-emitting component 14, the electron 125 and hole 126 can both be called the carrier. The electron 125 with a higher energy level at the cathode 11 passes through the electron transport layer 124 to the active layer 123. At this time, the active layer 123 can also be called the luminous layer. The hole 126 with a lower energy level at the hole injection layer 13 passes through the hole transport layer 122 to the active layer 123. The recombination is performed for the electron 125 and the hole 126 in the active layer 123. The electron 125 in the conductive band with a higher energy level returns to the conductive band with a lower energy level to be recombined with the hole 126, which releases energy in the form of light. Thus, the light-emitting efficiency of the active layer 123 relates to the recombining number of the electron 125 with the hole 126. However, the transmission mobility of the electron 125 in the organic material is smaller than that of the hole 126, resulting in the reduction of the recombining efficiency in the active layer 123. Therefore, it is expected to enhance the transmission rate of the electron in the electron transport layer 124, and reduce the energy barrier from the luminous layer 123 to the cathode 11 so as to reduce the operating voltage and enhance the light-emitting efficiency.
At the same time, if the solution process can be applied to manufacture the organic electronic component with a multilayer structure, the production cost thereof will be greatly reduced. This is favorable for the commercialization and mass production for the organic electronic component.